Mind's Eye
by thefairyx3
Summary: A story of love, courage, determination.. read and review please ]. Cowritten with choco.sushi.nut!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Lost... unfortunately. **_

**_Cowritten by thefairyx3 and choco.sushi.nut, loyal LOST fans for life!!! 4 8 15 16 23 42 _**

* * *

The waves lapped against the shore in a calm manner. It was ironic how soothing the water appeared because it was these very waters that held some 40 survivors captive. The island held too many mysteries of its own and these new survivors were out to unlock them.

Coincidentally, Locke was out and about, trying to uncover one of these mysteries on his own. Ever since the hatch had blown up, he had not been able to get the image of all the other hatches out of his head- _that map, where am I gonna find it?_ He scratched his bald head. Hurley, who happened to be bored that day and was now tagging along behind Locke, followed along, not really sure of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Come with me; only you can help me." Those words still rung in Hurley's head as he tried to make sense of what Locke had told him just earlier on in the morning. _But what do I know that this dude doesn't?_ Hurley thought to himself. Perhaps he thought it out too loud because Locke turned to him right after that instant and stated, "Have some confidence."

_Whoa, this dude can read my mind!_ Hurley thought he caught a small smile on Locke's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

* * *

On the other island, there slept two people, separately caged, like the animals they were. Well, one wasn't sleeping; she was crying and trying her hardest to muffle it. What had she done to deserve the pain she was currently in? _Well, that's a very stupid question. You kill your father and all you can think about now is your pain? _She wasn't in any physical pain, unless the pain in her chest was counted. When they, 'the Others,' stole a chunk of her heart away. Metaphorically, that is. She just needed to see him. See that he was alive and well. _Well, he's alive…but I want to talk to him…I want to be…with him…_ She wouldn't be able to take this kind of separation much longer. Her soul wasn't complete without his presence. She was determined to escape, but not without the man in the other cage. No man gets left behind, dead or alive. _Jack would have wanted it that way_.

She wanted to be home. Not that she ever really had a home, but she believed that with Jack, she could start a new life. He could help her out…help her be free. Her silent sobs were making her chest hurt. _I want to eat a triple Whopper at Burger King…no, no more meat… I want ice cream. I want to sleep in a nice big bed…in a room where I can adjust the air to be hot or cold. I want to take a nice long pink rose bubble bath…with lots of bubbles._

Slowly, her tears ceased and she began to breathe easier. She knew a way to escape this cell…she had done it before, but was forced to come back when Sawyer refused to leave his own. She decided that she could try this again and take Sawyer against his will. Together they would find Jack, even if Sawyer didn't want to. _We will find Jack…we must…and he WILL be alive and healthy. He WILL be safe…and together we will find a way of this godforsaken island and place._ With those last comforting thoughts, sleep found a way into her body and within moments, she was sound asleep. A reminisce of a small smile lay on her innocent sleeping face.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from inside. _Don't cry, Kate. I'll find a way to get you to safety…we will get off this island…I promise, we won't die in this place. _

* * *

**_Yes, it's short, but that makes it easier for you to focus on the essence of the story. ) Plus trust us when we say, senior year of high school isn't work free.. lol. (so don't expect frequent updates, we'll try our best!) We hope you enjoyed this chapter & please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Do not OWN Lost.**_

**_Cowritten: Choco.Sushi.Nut and thefairyx3_**

* * *

Sawyer was staring hungrily at her. He wanted to be with her, and only her. But he needed to put aside his feelings. _It's important I get Freckles outta here. Need some kind of a damn plan! _He turned away but couldn't help but turn back quickly and look at that simple, playful face. How he wanted to be with her. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Sawyer looked at his wrist; the watch beeped loudly and quickly. _Shit! _He turned his gaze away from Kate and the beeping slowed down.. Luckily, she had gruntled a little before falling back deeply to sleep. Sawyer turned around to keep himself from staring at the brown eyed beauty. 

Back at the other island, Sayid stared out at the never ending waters. He wanted to help everyone else but he couldn't help but wallow in self pity. _I was a torturer, I can handle crucial pain. So why can't I fix my own grief? _And with those thoughts, he lost himself in his own world. Shannon wasn't going to go away from his mind any time soon. He didn't want to forget her, but he didn't want her unfortunate death to stop him from trying to save the others. Seconds later, a hand touched him. "…Aaah!!"

It was only Sun. Laughing at his yelp, Sayid smiled. _It's funny how the island has changed me. I can't deal with pain and now I am frightened of perhaps the most innocent woman on this island. _

"How are you, Sayid?" Sun smiled sympathetically, one arm on Sayid's shoulder.

"Could be better."

"Can I sit here?"

"Come, sit, sit."

"Sayid, you're a strong man. Let Shannon's spirit be the guide for your self confidence. Use her memories to do what you feel you need to do."

Sayid stared out at the waters once again, but this time, he felt something shine within him. _I know what I have to do now. _And with that, he thanked Sun for her sympathy and walked towards the trees, the wind blowing against him.

_

* * *

That's when he heard it. A faint whisper as the wind lightly kissed him. It seemed to call to him. __Why does the voice sound so familiar? _He closed his eyes and willed himself to concentrate. _Shannon._ He opened his eyes and to his disbelief there she stood, at the edge of the wood. She turned inland and he followed. That's when he heard it. A faint whisper as the wind lightly kissed him. It seemed to call to him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to concentrate. He opened his eyes and to his disbelief there she stood, at the edge of the wood. She turned inland and he followed. 

By the beach, the continuous piercing cry awakened everyone in proximity. The young mother tried to get her child to return to sleep, but it was all for nothing. She tried doing the trick that Locke had taught her, but that too failed. The young wanna-be rock star stopped by her tent.

"Mornin' Claire. How goes it?" He knew that she was doing poorly since she was losing a considerable amount of sleep over her baby.

"I don't know what to do anymore Charlie. I don't know why Aaron's giving me such a hard time." The distressed mother began to cry.

"Hey, hey now, that's no reason to fret. Uncle Charlie is here to save the day!" Claire laughed bitterly. She doubted anything the young man did would help her.

Charlie put on a goofy face as he looked at Aaron in his crib. In a cooing voice, he said, "Is baby Aaron being cranky? Why is he giving his mum such a hard time? Huh?" Aaron cried even harder. _Yeah, I suck at this. Where's Sawyer when you need him?_

"Charlie, it's okay, you tried."

"Did you feed him?" _Babies may have weird feeding clocks._

"I tried, but he's not taking anything… and his diapers are clean and all… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe I should find Locke."

Charlie winced at the comment. "No, no…not just yet… we can figure this out."

"Charlie, he's turning purple…if you have some great idea, please tell me."

Suddenly Charlie thought of something. He lifted the baby boy out of his crib and held him over his shoulder, tapping his back firmly. Within seconds, there was a loud belch and Charlie felt a warmth on his own back. "Claire…he just vomited on me." In response she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Charlie! I'm so sorry." But it didn't sound as sincere as she meant it to be since she kept laughing as she took back Aaron, who was now peaceful and happy. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He looked disgusted. "I'm just gonna go over there… and clean up…" He still could hear Claire giggling as he left. Secretly, it made him happy that he had given her that simple moment of joy.

* * *

**Read and Review like always.. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: DNOL.. Do not Own Lost!!! lol_**

**_A/N: This chapter solely written by me._**

**_

* * *

Back in the jungle, Locke and Hurley had been walking for what seemed like hours. _**

_Why is this taking so long? _Thought Hurley, following Locke. He kicked a twig in desperation which somehow landed on Locke's head.

"Ow!," came the short, quick reaction from Locke as his hand immediately reached the back of his head.

"Dude.. oh man.." Hurley stared at the back of Locke's head as Locke slowly turned around.

"Hurley, what the heck did you—" At this, Locke stared at his hand. "I'm bleeding? What happened? What did you hurl at me Hurley..? And why?"

"Dude, I don't think it was me. I mean I flicked a twig at you but it could—oh it was an accident, by the way—but dude, it's a.."

At this, Hurley turned Locke around slowly, and examined the bloody mark. He could faintly see..

_Wait, could it be_..? Hurley opened his mouth in confusion and managed to stammer.. "There's a cut Locke.."

"Well, that's understandable, Hurley.. After all you are a big fella and the twig was.."

"No, Locke, there's also a bloody fingerprint on the back of your head!!.."

* * *

The next morning was stormy, almost as if the weather foreshadowed the day to come. Kate woke up in her cage and saw Sawyer staring at her. 

"Sawyer."

"Yes, Freckles?"

"Stop staring at me!" Kate said, yet in somewhat of a humorous and playful tone.

"Oh," thought Sawyer, turning away, apparently embarrassed.

_Oh god, she's beautiful._ Sawyer had been staring at her for days now. He hadn't really noticed her until they had grown closer. _Wish we were closer. Oh man, look at her beautiful hair. And that smile. Oh, don't I love it when she smiles. _

Kate was staring at him.

"What's with that look on your face?'

"Huh, Freckles? Oh.. just thinking of sumthin' "

"An escape plan?"

"Yeah.."

The words echoed inside the chamber. Little did the two caged humans know they were being watched in this other room by a small man with big, beady eyes and a virtuoso plan.

It was darker in another part of the island. Sayid had been running for at least ten minutes, as he skillfully estimated. The apparition ("_No, it is real" _he had had to mutter to himself a few times) would show once in a while and then disappear, as if it were leading some way to some place, but secretly.

Just seconds later, Sayid tumbled. There was Shannon's dead body, lying there.

A low gasp could be heard from within Sayid. Only the trees could be witness to what happened next. Sayid wailed and wailed and wailed. The solitude he now felt within him was too overwhelming and he buried his head in her white tank top. It was only minutes later when he stated to himself, "I will find her killer. I will find them." Quickly, his forensics knowledge, which had momentarily vanished, came flooding back to him.

Sayid noticed a green bag lying next to her. Shortly, he recognized it as Shannon's. Opening the book clumsily, trying to find any type of clue, he noticed a book. It was a diary. "I will respect her honor." He was about to put it away without opening it when he realized there was a hole. The front of the diary had a small circular hole, and as he fingered the back, he realized there was another hole- _the hardcover diary must have been shot through!_ The back of the diary had a much, much larger and unevenly shaped hole. _The exit hole,_ he thought to himself.

Sayid stood up, quickly. "I WILL FIND YOU!" he roared out loud, the echoes ringing around.

**

* * *

Psstt.. if you're loving this story so far, review and encourage choco.sushi.nut to continue as well!!!! DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **Do not own Lost.. From now on, I'm not gonna write cowritten, I think I included it in the description of the story, so its pointless to repeat that lol. We each write diff. sections.****

* * *

**

Sleep deprivation was devouring him from the inside out. He stared at the televisions, heard the voices. He just wanted to touch. He lifted his hand wearily, but it was just too much.

He needed to save his energy. He had a plan. And that plan was gonna save him and Kate… and Sawyer.

He just wanted to go home. Not that there was anything waiting for him. But the simple pleasures in life. A soft pillow and feather bed, bottled water, ice cream… just superficial happiness… He missed that.

He missed being able to just be. Now, he was a leader of a group of survivors… Well he was, until he got himself kidnapped and thrown into a cell. So this is what jail must feel like…

The blonde woman, the one that looked strikingly similar to Sarah, kept coming back to bring food. Juliet I think it was…

He wasn't buying her tactics, though. Why should he? She was one of the infamous Others. He had no obligations to obey her.

But, he was getting hungry. His stomach grumbled.

As if on cue, the woman appeared once again. "Are you ready to behave, Jack?"

He chose not to respond. She knew his terms. Not until I see Kate. In time, someone would have to crack. The woman had the upper hand. She wasn't being sleep- nor food-deprived.

* * *

He stunk. Even though he had washed himself a trillion times and changed his clothes, he stunk. He had even 'borrowed' an can of Sawyer's AXE body spray to counteract the putrid odor.

It only made matters worse.

Aaron had to go and vomit on me… He rolled his eyes. The things I do for love…

He decided to go for a walk. Maybe the beach air will get rid of the smell…

Big mistake.

He had taken no more than a step when he felt the cloth bag slip over his head. With no time to react, he fell to the ground with a quick, strong bonk to the head.

There was no sound… he couldn't shout. Peaceful blackness enveloped him.

* * *

"Freckles, get the hell out of the cage when I tell you."

"But.. there's cameras.. you know that!"

"Kate, just do what the hell I say..!"

Sawyer rolled up the sleeves of his faded blue shirt and stared at her intently. She could see this fire in his eyes, almost a passion, a desire..

"You know, Mr. ..._James,_ (at which Sawyer rolled his eyes and let his lips give way to a smirk) ..you look kinda cute when you're mad."

"Miss. _Fugitive_ better get out of the cage now or she's gonna be in for some really big trouble."

Kate smiled and proceeded to climb the bars of the cage. She did it so rapidly, one might have thought she had had training in an army or something.

Quickly, Kate ran towards Sawyer's cage, grabbing the bars, and pressing her face against his. "What are you gonna do, Sawyer?" she whispered.

"See that rock right there?" Sawyer's eyes searched Kate's wild ones... she seemed to love.. no crave this type of adventure. As for Sawyer, well he just hated this kind of stuff.

Kate grabbed the rock that sat a few feet away from her and Sawyer's mouth opened as if he were about to say something, his hot breath grazing her face. Then he closed his mouth shut and leaned against the side of the cage, watching what Kate's next move would be.

Kate lifted her hand, and stopped midair.

"What's wrong Missy?"

Kate walked back towards her cage and looked up at the camera. She turned to Sawyer and gave a triumphant smile before hurling the rock at the camera. _Smash! _

The camera broke apart instantly, only its support hook left attached. Kate frantically searched for another rock nearby because she knew The Others, or one of them at the very least, would be coming for her and Sawyer. Seeing a huge fat rock just yards away from her at the edge of the forest, she ran and presently, smashed the rock against the lock of Sawyer's cage before the two grabbed hands and ran away into the wilderness, never once looking back at the two lone cages that had become their shelter for the past several days.

* * *

"Where did that bloody fingerprint come from..?" Locke searched Hurley's eyes wildly, trying to find some stability for himself. He was so lost, so confused..

"Oh wait, dude, I think that came from me."

Locke stared at Hurley, smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "...Say what?"

"Maaaan, the twig that I threw, I must have cut myself on it, and probably the bloody fingerprint transferred to your head..." Hurley's voice trailed off, as he realized how lame his story sounded when he said it aloud.

Locke gave him a sympathetic smile which disappeared quickly. "..Are you sure it's a fingerprint?"

"Well.. yeah. I mean if it's circular and all streaky...like.. then yeah.. right?"

"Oh Hurley, that's not a fingerprint! Just some smeared blood from the fingerprint."

Locke laughed aloud again, and started walking towards their destination, Hurley following behind like a very confused shadow.

* * *

He woke up. Opening his eyes back and forth slowly, a smile spread across his face, which soon gave way to laugher.

"I haven't bin captured.. I haven't bin!"

He was atop a mountain and there was nothing to restrict him. _I'm not with The Others! I'm not.. I've bin saved.. bloody miracle.. but why..?!?!_

He gazed around more and saw a body next to him.. a body with Claire's dress on!

Charlie picked up the worn cloth bag that was loosely hung on the body's head and saw that it _was Claire! _He laughed aloud and gently slapped Claire's face gently, and to his joy, she fluttered her eyes open.

"Wha.. Charlie? What's going on?" Claire brushed her eyes of the long peaceful sleep she had seemed to have. Perhaps it had been the most amount of sleep she had ever gotten..

"We were bonked upside the head! At least I was.. I guess you were too.. and then I awoke moments ago and here we were.. and oh Claire, look at the beauty.. look at it all!"

Charlie pranced around and giggled, though he did not know why. He turned back to look at Claire, who could not help laughing looking at Claire.

Suddenly, Charlie stopped and turned back, sitting down next to Claire.

"Well, Charlie, I see your sugar rush stopped itself."

"Claire.. _where are we?"

* * *

_

R & R please.


End file.
